The Bloody Heart
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Reto para el foro I'm Sherlocked, especial de Halloween. Los locos no hacen las cosas que él hace. ¡Los locos jamás podrían hacer todo lo que él hizo en esas siete noches! Pero el maldito, el maldito corazón lo delató. ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo! ¡Qué alguien lo detenga, que alguien lo silencie!


_**N/A:**_ Ya cerca de vísperas de Halloween/Día de Muertos vengo con este reto directo desde el foro I'm Sherlocked. Tengo que decir que soy fan de Edagr Allan Poe, no hay historia de él que no haya leído y desde siempre he amado 'El Corazón Delator', me parece uno de sus cuentos de terror más espectaculares, después de 'El Barril de Amontillado'. Para el nuevo reto traeré tres macabras historias, de mis tres autores de terror favoritos. Primer Edgar y, un adelanto: ¡sigue King! ¡Sí! En fin, que disfruten del fic, criaturitas del señor~

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!). El Corazón Delator es un cuento de Edgar Allan Poe, y yo sólo lo uso con propósitos no-saludables.

_**Advertencia:**_ Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

El Corazón Delator

Los dedos largos, inquietos y blancos del criminal se movían sin cesar sobre la mesa. La luz blanca, proveniente del foco incandescente del interrogatorio iluminaba a penas las facciones del hombre. Tenía un rostro pasivo, observador, calculador. Sus ojos se veían oscuros, a causa de la escasa iluminación y sus facciones se veían deformadas por estas mismas sombras. El aura de misticismo era tangible, era lúgubre y oscura. No había ni un solo sonido que no proviniera de la respiración del hombre y el constante golpeteó de sus dedos.

Su camisa blanca, estaba manchada por sudor y sangre, pero parecía que no le molestaba, es más, se veía bastante tranquilo, como si estuviera recostado en su cama, en un lugar de confort, rodeado de cosas agradables, y no en una fría celda de interrogatorio, con una luz blanca envolviendo de forma escasa su cuerpo, y con una oscuridad profunda, tenebrosa cubriendo cada rincón de la pequeña celda. La postura despreocupada del joven no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba más que cómodo. _Estaba feliz._

James Moriarty ladeaba la cabeza, escuchando sonidos lejanos, que el oído humano, común no podía percibir. Una sonrisa ladeada se formó sobre sus facciones, con las sombras alterando de forma aterradora su rostro, como el de un espectro perseguido por sus penas, cuando comprobó de quién eran los pasos que se acercaban al cuarto, a interrogarlo a él. Oh, era tan encantador cuando llegaba hasta la habitación, buscando más respuestas. Ni el látigo, ni los golpes, ni las palabras frías y amenazadoras lo habían asustado.

No, a Jim Moriarty ya nada le asustaba. Nada desde aquella lúgubre noche. No existiría cosa en el mundo que no le fuera aterrorizar tanto como aquello.

Aún en sus oídos retumbaba el sonido. ¡El desgarrador sonido! Agradecía ser sólo capaz de escuchar el sonido de los pasos, de conversaciones lejanas, de personas atrapadas cerca de él. Oh, el dulce sonido del silencio era encantador. Adorable. Reafirmante. Tranquilizante.

La puerta de metal se abrió detrás de él, mientras los pasos se hacían cada vez más cercanos, hasta que Jim pudo saber, sin necesidad de voltearse que el detective inspector acababa de entrar, dispuesto a interrogarlo. Era la segunda vez que ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación, y Jimmy sabía que esta vez sería diferente. Ese día su situación cambiaría.

-Hola Inspector –murmuró Moriarty, con su voz de falsete, aburrida, perezosa ante la idea de saber qué vendría en cuestión de segundos. El Inspector, escondido de la misma forma que Jim entre las sombras, extendió el folder, golpeando la punta de los dedos del criminal.

Jim observó el sobre color manila, con paciencia, sin prisa, delineando con sus dedos y mirada la forma y el contorno de este objeto. El folder era ancho, repletó de fotografías, archivos, hojas, muestras de la escena del crimen. Jim era consciente de lo que había dentro, no había necesidad de abrirlo, era sólo el procedimiento, hacerle llegar el documento. Una sonrisa de curiosidad se pintó en sus labios, mientras abría el folder y la primera imagen se perfilaba. Era la escena del crimen, donde yacía el cuerpo del político, cubierto entre sus sabanas de seda, con el rostro transfigurado por el horror de su muerte.

-Es hora de que hables –pudo ver las manos del Inspector se asomaron, siendo bañadas por la luz blanca del foco. Jim se quedó quieto, se relamió los labios y decidió que era el momento, mientras miraba con repugnancia el cadáver de Mycroft Holmes.

* * *

_No lo mate por venganza, ni por sueños sexuales ni por absolutamente nada de eso, Inspector. Sus psicólogos son tan aburridos, con sus disparates de la sexualidad reprimida. Lo único que me reprime es lo aburrido de este mundo, lo aburrida que es la gente que me rodea, que a diario pasea sus aburridas mentecillas frente a mí. Comen, beben, hablan, respiran. Es todo demasiado frustrante. ¿Cómo puedo estar loco? ¿Cómo puedo ser algo menos que un simple personaje que está harto de la cotidianidad de las vidas humanas? Escuche con cuanta tranquilidad, con cuanta cordura le contaré mi historia, sin la necesidad de tener que buscar motivos que vayan más allá del simple _aburrimiento_._

_Yo no perseguía ningún propósito en particular. ¿Dinero? Tengo el suficiente para pasar el resto de mis días nadando entre dólares, sin que ninguna crisis me tumbe de mi posición. ¿Venganza? No, no, en absoluto. Mycroft me agradaba, era una buena compañía, un encanto a la hora de hablar con alguien y dejar de aburrirme. Pero un día, algo extraño pasó. Puede ser que me haya aburrido, no sé decir con claridad cómo es que la idea se formó en mi mente. Lo veía con claridad, los días se volvían monótonos. Ya no había nada que Mycroft Holmes me pudiera ofrecer para entretener mi mente; todos los días era lo mismo: despertar, desayunar, charlar, salir, atender nuestros trabajos, sentarnos a charlar de nuevo… Ugh, si usted, inspector, hubiera tenido que vivir algo así, hubiera odiado a Mycroft._

_Su presencia no era desagradable, lo desagradable era esa sensación de que ya no había nada más en el mundo. ¡Por qué ya no hay nada más! Cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando crees que las cosas pueden ser magnificas, de pronto no. Se mueren en tus manos, dejan de existir y comienzas a ver la monotonía de la vida. El cerebro se cansa, se aburre. Se pudre dentro del cráneo. Y Mycroft no creaba ningún tipo de interés en mí, ya no había nada en nuestra cotidianidad que me sorprendiera._

_Así que un día, me vi a mí mismo parado frente a la puerta del político. Normalmente, si tenía intensión de entrar, sólo debía abrir y hacer mi camino hasta la cama de Holmes. Pero esta vez, fue imposible si quiera poner una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Me sentía curioso, interesado ante la perspectiva que mi propio cerebro formaba ante la idea de no entrar a la habitación, aunque tenía la intención de hacerlo. Me quede ahí, durante algo más de dos horas, mientras se perfilaban los detalles de mi nuevo interés. Pensaba en provocar algo, en incendiar algo. Estaba intrigado ante la idea. Oh, sí, la hermosa idea de crear violencia alrededor del pacifico y calmado Mycroft Holmes._

_No soy estúpido, detective, deje de darme esa mirada. Conocía la casa tan bien como a mi propio cuerpo, y sabía dónde había cámaras y dónde estaban sus puntos ciegos. Y el código de acceso para apagarlas. Después de mi primera incursión a la habitación de Mycroft, con el plan de deshacerme de una forma elegante del político, decidí que apagaría las cámaras durante un tiempo determinado._

_Durante siete noche me asomé a la habitación de Mycroft; las primeras dos, simplemente me quedaba de pie, mirando el pomo, la madera de la puerta, delineando el contorno y la unión de tablones, mientras aún la idea crecía dentro de mí. ¿Conoce, inspector Dimmock, esos juguetes de láser que usan los niños? Si apuntas con ellos directo a la retina, produces daños, dejando parcialmente inservible una parte del ojo. Eso es algo, por supuesto imposible de realizar en un ojo humano cerrado, entonces, ¿cómo lo abre?_

_Sí, yo llegue a la misma conclusión que usted. La tercera noche, abrí con una lentitud increíble y un cuidado tan excelso que la gente hubiera llorado de sólo pensar en mi precisión. Colé el pequeño láser, apuntando directamente al parpado, creando punzadas intermitentes, incomodas al ojo, pero que provocaría su abertura. ¿Ve fallos en mi plan? Miré de nuevo. La casa de Mycroft es oscura en su totalidad. Ni un poco de luz se cuela por los ventanales cuando es de noche, y aunque usted de pronto se viera despertado por un láser, cuando lo han drogado antes de dormir, no haría mucho._

_Sí, así es. Pequeñas dosis de calmantes, adecuados para mantenerlo dormido, pero mantener activas sus funciones motoras, y las respuestas del cerebro a los estímulos de luz. Deje de verme así, Inspector, usted sabe lo importante que es todo esto, hacer los juegos interesantes. Matar en seco es demasiado aburrido, además, aún no tenía una idea clara de por qué quería ver muerto a Mycroft. Hasta ese momento._

_Su ojo se abrió por primera vez, era un ojo azul, totalmente transparente. Sus forenses le habrán dicho el motivo de porqué el ojo se veía de esa forma, pero me causo escalofríos. Ya sabía por qué, ahí tenía mi motivación. Esos ojos de hielo, ojos de un hombre muerto que abandonó a los muertos para estar entre los vivos. Quería estrangularlo, pero en cuanto pensé en lanzarme contra ese ojo, se cerró._

_A la mañana siguiente, como cualquier cosa, lo salude por la mañana, tomamos té y la pasamos tranquilamente. Le pregunte por su noche y él me confesó haber caído como una roca, hacia sueños extraños. Yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco, contento con mis propios resultados._

_Las siete noches acontecieron sin ningún tipo de cambio. Yo, parado detrás de la puerta, abriendo lentamente y dejando que sólo se filtrará aquel punto rojo en dirección a su parpado. Casi ni respiraba, aguantaba el aliento cada vez que abría esa puerta de madera, y mi propio cuerpo entraba en un estado de calma, de tranquilidad. Mis dedos a penas tocaban el pequeño botoncito para iluminar aquella área susceptible a los cambios de luz. Era como si el mundo se detuviera a mí alrededor. Todo era silencio, ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a soplar en esos instantes, cuando balanceaba un poco de mi peso, con deliberada cautela, sobre mis piernas. Podía escuchar la profunda respiración de Mycroft y aunque sabía que con los sedantes era suficiente, seguía temiendo a que en algún momento… en algún punto el efecto se disipará y entonces todo se volviera caótico._

_Amo el caos, pero en ese caso, necesitaba toda la calma. Todo lo que me pudiera ofrecer el tiempo y la parsimonia de tomarme mi tiempo._

_Entonces, la última noche, mientras me colocaba frente a la puerta, escuché un crujido, como si quien estaba al otro lado acabará de moverse sobre ella. El sonido provocó que mi respiración se cortará, que ya no pudiera respirar. Mis manos se mantuvieron pétreas sobre el picaporte, esperando alguna otra señal de que Mycroft se estaba moviendo o que estaría a punto de salir por la puerta. ¿Me habría descubierto? ¿Lo sabría? Es un Holmes, y he aprendido a ser precavido pero, aún así. Ni siquiera el sudor se atrevía a correr por mi rostro, y la sensación de frío se había colado en mi garganta y mis extremidades. Mycroft Holmes estaba al otro lado de esa puerta, escuchando tal vez, despierto contra todas posibilidades._

_Pero debía perder el miedo, la puerta cedió silenciosamente al movimiento de mi mano y protegido por las sombras espere. Oh, fue la espera más larga, más silenciosa. Si me hubiera visto. ¡Ni las estatuas son tan tranquilas, Inspector! Escrudiñe el cuarto, a penas sin mover mis propios ojos, extraje el pequeño dispositivo de láser y apunte hacía donde debía estar ese ojo. El condenado ojo azul hielo, abriéndose ante mi estimulación. Esos ojos…_

* * *

¿Me está prestando atención, Inspector? –Moriarty se movió incomodo, mientras colocaba las palmas sobre la mesa. El timbre de su voz había cambiado-. ¡Deje de pensar que estoy loco! ¡Ningún loco es capaz de lo que yo hice!

* * *

_Finalmente, el ojo se abrió y me lancé contra el cuerpo. Hasta mis pasos furiosos eran silenciosos. Mis manos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, mientras sus ojos azules se fijaban en todo momento en mí, en mis movimientos. Aún asfixiándose se negaba a cerrar los ojos. Los odiaba tanto, les tenía un pánico horrible y mientras el aire dejó de escapar de sus pulmones, y cayó inerte a la cama, sentí una súbita calma._

_¡Allí yacía el mal de ojo, el terrible y trepidante mal de ojo! Lo que hice después, mientras las cámaras de seguridad seguían mostrando imágenes ajenas a su realidad, decidí que la forma más fácil sería descuartizarlo, y a la noche siguiente, sumergirlo en ácido, para desaparecer cualquier rastro de él._

_El plan marchaba a la perfección, pero no tenía un lugar donde ocultarlo. O eso creía. La madera de la casa era resistente, pero cedió rápidamente ante mis manos, pudiendo abrir un hueco entre los tablones donde almacene las piezas de su cuerpo envueltas en bolsos de plástico, pero no pude empaquetar su cabeza. Sus ojos me observaban como lo de una pintura horrible, y sentía que me seguían._

_Y a la mañana siguiente, me desperté con alegría. Desayune y ni siquiera me moleste en pensar en mi crimen de anoche. No, no todo iba sobre ruedas y la alegría que me absorbía era preciosa. Molly Hooper vino de visita, como usted sabrá, tomamos el té y todo fue calmo. Hasta que aparecieron ustedes._

_Aparentemente, alguien había escuchado gritos provenientes de la casa. ¿Quién podría escucharnos, estando prácticamente aislados de la sociedad? No sabía, pero ahora lo sé. Yo siempre lo sé. Entraron, preguntando por Mycroft y yo les explique que había salido con urgencia anoche, pues tenía asuntos muy importantes que atender. Molly se fue y permití que los policías investigaran, entraran a cada parte de la mansión, que calmarán sus sospechas. Y así lo hicieron, abrieron puertas, revisaron debajo de camas, pero yo era por mucho, más hábil que ellos, y cuando llegamos al cuarto, todo estaba como si Mycroft hubiera tenido que huir con prisa anoche._

_Nos sentamos en su cuarto, charlamos y entramos en la 'famosa confianza'._

_Bum, bum._

_El sonido comenzó a crecer, en algún punto de la habitación._

_Bum, bum, bum._

_Era como el de un corazón que bombea con fuerza. Pero no era el corazón de ninguno de los policías que ahora bebían cerveza de forma despreocupada._

_Bum, bum, bum._

_¿Entonces qué era? ¿De dónde venía?_

_Comencé a hablar más alto, buscando la causa del sonido, pero parecía venir desde mi propio cráneo. Salía por mi cerebro y me sumergía en dolor._

_Bum, bum._

_¡No se detenía! Y ellos reían. ¡Ahí seguían riéndose! Golpee el suelo con mis zapatos, buscando acallar el sonido. ¡Pero era más fuerte, tan fuerte que empecé a gritar!_

_'¡Que alguien detenga ese infernal sonido!'_

_Bum, bum, bum._

_Pero los policías ahora estaban preocupados, ajenos al sonido. ¿Qué no podía escucharlo? ¿No podían simplemente…?_

_'¡Basta! ¡Sé por qué están aquí! ¡Levanten esos tablones y háganlo parar! Allí está el y su maldito corazón…'_

* * *

_Continuará..._


End file.
